Dimentio meets Dimmy!
by GirlNamedFede
Summary: Story written with Angelwing8! What if the "real" Dimentio and the "fanfictioned" Dimentio meets? Let's see!
1. Where are you, Dimentio?

"Angela? Don't even think about it! NO!"

Juliet grabbed Angela's wand.

"Come on, Juliet! We've already talked about this! It'll be fun!" Angela said.

"Yes! But don't think of sending ME to him! I'm scared!" Juliet replied.

"Come oooooon... It's very easy..."

"So YOU go!" Juliet pointed at her, as a defiance sign.

"Ehh... But we had already decided..." Angela scratched her head.

"You decided!" Juliet cried.

"And if... we go... together?" Angela stammered. Just the idea frightened her ...

Juliet looked at her, and took her hand.

"Together."

The two sighed, ready.

"I'm ready." Juliet said.

"Ok, but..."

"Come on, don't make me change my mind!"

"Yes, but..."

"Come on!"

"You have the wand!"

Juliet shook her head.

"Eh! Ah! You should have told me before!" she said, passing her it.

Angela snorted.

"Are you ready to meet the real Dimentio?" she asked, typing on the magic wand.

"Have I still got time to say no... ?"

**A/N: ~ Helloooo! This is GirlNamedFede! :) But this doesn't matter, Angelwing8 will explain you ALL! Remember to R&R! ;)**

**~ Angelwing8: Yay! The first chapter! xD It was SUPER FUN writing with GirlNamedFede! We were just randomly chatting and she got the idea to write this together! Basically.. if you haven't caught on to what's going on yet.. without spoiling anything I was saying how most of the time when I write about Dimentio, I call him Dimmy and make him all spazzy and cheese-loving ^_^ Almost a completely different person! That's when we both wondered what the two different personality Dimentios would say if they met each other xD It's gonna be crazy... Angela ( My Character ) and Juliet ( Fede's Character ) are just really there to make sure the deed is done ^_^ That and add some randomness into it! I really hope you enjoy our story! See you in the next chappie ~AW8**

The two opened their eyes, Castle Bleck in front of them.

"Okay, we should be more or less in the middle of the game... This means that Dimentio is here..." Angela said.

Juliet just shuddered. "I don't want to do anything with this... but I guess I have no choice..."

Angela just grinned. "That's true. You have no choice... NOW COME ON!" she laughed, grabbing Juliet's hand and dragging her to the castle door.

Angela opened it, seeing a long black and white hallway.

"Where do you think he is?" Juliet asked.

"No clue" Angela shrugged "for now let's just look around and see what we can find."

Juliet gulped then slowly nodded.

The two of them wandered the damp corridoors of the black and white castle.

Juliet clung to optimistic Angela, who was skipping along humming.

After a while, Juliet stopped. "Angela... How much farther do we HAVE TO WALK?!"

Angela just looked past her seeming in a deep trance.

"Angela...?" Juliet said, looking to see where she was staring.

There was Mimi, skipping along singing 'What Makes You Beautiful.'

Juliet sighed. "We're not looking for Mimi, we're looking for Dimentio!"

Angela smiled "No, we're not looking for Mimi, but we can make her take us to him!"

Juliet gave her a funny look "And how are we supposed to do that...?"

Angela gave her an evil grin. "Like this..." she pulled out her wand and ran over to Mimi. "YO MIMIKINS! TAKE US TO THE JESTER OR I MAKE YOU JUMP INTO A BIG PILE OF MUD!" Angela threatened at the pale looking Mimi.

"Wh-" Juliet stopped, stunned.

Mimi began to tremble. "I-I don't know where D-Dimentio is ... COOOOOOOOOOUNT! Help me!" And ran away.

"Perfect, you made her run away." Juliet whispered.

"Now they know we're here. Someone will come to stop us from destroying the castle... "Angela smiled.

Juliet snorted. "If it's true, you're just lucky, because this was not a plan."

"I know!" Angela giggled "but improvising is my plan!"

A few seconds later, Count Bleck materialized in front of them.

"Mimi...?" he whispered.

His gaze stopped at the two strange girls in front of him.

Angela's smile widened.

"Blu-" Juliet put her hand over her mouth, interrupting her.

"Count Bleck!" She smiled shyly.

"Can Count Bleck ask who you are?"

"My name is Juliet and she is Angela" Juliet said, removing her hand from Angela's mouth for pointing at her friend.

Angela, taken by surprise, did a big smile.

"He could also ask why you're here?" the Count continued.

"Hmm..." Juliet scratched her head, no idea in mind.

"We're searching for Dimentio" Angela said, suddenly.

The Count made a puzzled face.

"Er... yea ... We have a score to settle with him" Juliet concluded, trying to save the situation.

The Count shrugged. "Do it yourselves ... The problems of the jester are not the problems of Count Bleck" he muttered, going away.

"Wait... Can you tell us where he is?" Juliet said, but too late, because he was already gone.

Angela facepalmed and fell over. "He was not help whats-so-ever..." she sighed.

Juliet gave her a pat on the back and stared around the room. "Where could that demented jester be..." she said rubbing her chin.

Angela sighed. "Maybe this is gonna be harder than I expected.."

Juliet glared, "It was your idea. You dragged me into it. We aren't stopping now." grabbing Angela's hand, Juliet dragged her off.

* * *

_MEANWHILE... in the interior of Castle Bleck..._

* * *

Bleck and all his minions were gathered.

Mimi... well, Mimi was still upset from earlier, and was still sniffling. "Those meanies threatened to get me all dirty! Count, why didn't you boot them out? They are just some people who like picking on little girls..."

Bleck put his hand on her shoulder. "There there Mimi. Count Bleck will make sure they don't do such a thing, I believe they are no threat to us."

Nastasia adjusted her glasses. "K, um Count. How can you be sure? What exactly do they want?"

"Count Bleck believes all they want is to speak with Dimentio, Nastasia."

Natstasia nodded and looked over to O'Chunks, who hadn't said anything yet. "K, so O'Chunks, have you run into these girls at all?"

The man just shook his head. "No 'aye aven't. Nor do 'aye wish to so do 'lassy."

All of a sudden, there was a gust of wind and no other than Dimentio flashed into the room.

"And so I arrive like a fast train into a station." he grinned.

Nastasia looked over and saw Mr. L sleeping, cap on his head. She looked like she was about to yell and wake him up but O'Chunks stopped her. "'E was up all night working on Brobot... just let 'im sleep."

Nastasia looked over at the Count who just nodded his agreement with Chunks.

"So what exactly is this rumor I hear that we have some girl visitors in the castle?" Dimentio asked with a smirk.

"Yeah... um apparently they are wishing to speak with you Dimentio." Nastasia said.

"They are just a bunch of MEANIES!" Mimi yelled stomping her foot. "Don't trust them! I DON'T LIKE THEM!"

"Hush said Count Bleck. This doesn't concern you anymore, Mimi."

The pouting green girl folded her arms and looked away.

"My my..." Dimentio said. "I guess it would be a good idea to 'welcome' them then."

Nastasia raised an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do-" but before she could finish, Dimentio interrupted her.

"Ciao, my Count~" and with that he was gone.


	2. Welcome and Farewell

The corridors of the Castle Bleck were reverberating the music of Gloam Valley.

Two girls were walking arm in arm, singing that song.

It was a good way to not be afraid, sing along.

_So these are our two guests? It will be easier of stealing Mimi's diary..._

Two coughs echoed over the heads of the two girls, that froze instantly.

"It was you Angela... weren't you?" Juliet murmured.

"I thought that were you..." Angela answered, in a whisper.

For a few moments they remained silent.

"I got your back" Juliet said, standing behind her.

"Let's start to sing again? I am a little scared..." Angela whispered.

"Oh, what have we got here, two poor girls lost like two goldfish lost in the depths of the abyss!"

The two turned in all directions, looking for the source of that voice and then, taken by terror, embraced each other.

"So sweet... It's making me cry almost like a baby in front of the 256th replica of Bambi!"

Angela and Juliet looked up above them, where was the one they were looking for.

There was Dimentio.

The two broke away.

"Dimentio..." Angela whispered.

"I've heard voices that told me that you were looking for me... And here I am, Dimentio, master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds!"

Juliet shivered. She perfectly knew that speech, but said by him, it seemed almost ... A warning, a final warning.

"You have something to say or we just pass at the time when I finish your silly games?" The jester said, with his usual calm tone.

"Um..." Angela stammered.

"Time's up. Ciao!" Dimentio said, spreading his hands.

Juliet saw a glass stand between them and him. Without thinking, she waved Angela's wand, teleporting them out of the box.

"What..." Angela whispered.

"The wand" Juliet smiled.

Dimentio tried again the attack but again the two teleported outside.

"Did you see? We can do something too!" Angela shouted.

"Are you really sure?" Dimentio replied, shaking his hand.

Angela felt Juliet's hand leaving her.

"Juliet... ?" She said, before noticing that her friend had not moved... But she did...!

"Angela!" Juliet cried. Among them, now, there was a glass.

And inside the box, Angela.

"Angela!" Yelled Juliet, again. Angela looked around, blocked by fear.

And Dimentio snapped his fingers.

The walls around the girl began to explode.

Juliet saw her on the ground, while the glass shone of the light of the explosion.

"Angela... " she whispered.

Then she turned.

Where was the wand?

She found it on the floor, not far from them.

But there was no time.

Juliet began to climb on the boxes that appeared one after the other, approaching him more and more.

And she reached him.

She threw herself against him, with all the strength she had.

She did it for Angela...

But she passed through him.

Juliet looked at the illusion vanish and the true Dimentio reappearing little farther, laughing.

"Did you really think that it could be that easy?" A box surrounded Juliet.

Juliet sighed.

"That's why we prefer Dimmy" she murmured.

And she saw the smile of Dimentio fade for a second, as if he had heard.

Then he snapped his fingers.

And Juliet saw dark.

* * *

Angela stirred her head.

Without opening her eyes, she sniffed the air. A familiar aroma filled the air.

The smell of her mother's burnt pancakes.

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

She was sitting on the floor in her bedroom.

She looked completely unharmed, but she noticed one thing right away.

Juliet was missing.

Panicking, she jumped to her feet and began searching all around her room. Under he bed, in the closet, and even in the small bathroom. There was no sign of her. She quickly opened the door and ran downstairs into the kitchen, seeing her mother at the stove as usual.

"MOM!" she cried.

Mrs Tipping jumped with startle and sighed when she saw it was just Angela.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked in a kind tone.

"Mommy! Juliet and I went into Super Paper Mario with my wand and we were gonna make Dimentio meet Dimmy but like Dimentio.. I thought he had killed me but I woke up here and now Juliet is missing! And so is my wand!"

Her mother gasped. "Angela dear...! What an idiotic thing to do! Do you even have sense anymore?"

She shook her head.

"Well it's your responsibility to get Juliet back then. I would say you should go find Dimmy and have him help you, since you have lost your wand and all."

Angela shuddered. "B-But b-but..."

"No buts!" Mrs Tipping scolded and returned to her cooking.

Angela made a deep sigh and rushed out the door and down the street. "The funny thing is I live in a fanfiction and Dimmy lives down the street. He doesn't do much, that's why I wasn't exactly expecting Dimentio to be like that." she muttered to no one certain. "And I just broke the 4th wall!"

Turning the corner, Angela arrived at a big mansion. Dimmy's mansion to be exact.

"If he doesn't help me, I'm gonna take away his cheese for a month..." she grumbled, ringing the doorbell.

The jester opened the door, wearing a bathrobe and holding a cup of coffee. "WHATTTTT?" he said grumpily. "Your making me miss the new episode of 'Cooking with Dog."

Angela glared. "Ya better help me you old hag or else..."

Dimmy gave her a weird look. "What exactly would you, of all people, want my help with?!"

Angela glared and looked at her feet. "I think my friend got sent to the Underwhere, and my wand got stolen. You happy?"

Dimmy grinned at her. "And if I help you what will I get in return?"

Angela sighed. "I'll make you 20 cheesecakes with extra frosting."

Dimmy grinned even more. "Yo have a deal, my dear." he snapped his fingers and the front door shut. He snapped them again and the coffee he was holding got replaced with a doughnut.

"Now then.." he said. "Who exactly do you think killed your friend?"

"Super Paper Mario you." Angela sighed.

Dimmy gave her another extremely weird look. "Do I dare ask?"

Angela shook her head.

Taking a bite out of his doughnut, Dimmy said, "Well, since you think your friend got sent to the Underwhere that would be a good place to start."

Angela nodded, "Good idea." She grabbed hold of Dimmy's purple and yellow poncho and flashed away.


	3. Over-where? Under-there!

**Here it iiiiis! The 3rd chapter of DMD! :D Me and Angelwing8 decided to continue this story... Yay! :D (R&R!)**

* * *

"Hmm ..."

Juliet opened her eyes.

_Where am I?_

The last memory she had was Dimentio snapping his fingers, a grin on his face.

Juliet shivered at the thought.

_Oh... A cloud..._

_Wait. A cloud?_

Juliet tried to get up, but she didn't have the strength.

Instinctively, she looked at her arms: they were full of scaldings.

_If only there was Angela to help me..._

_Where is Angela?_

Her gaze searched through the clouds, but there was only sky, sky... and other clouds.

Jiuliet turned her head.

She actually _was_ on a cloud.

_And so I am in the Overthere..._

Juliet closed her eyes, breathing some fresh air.

_But... If my game is over, why have I still got scars?_

She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

It was not long, however, that she opened her eyes again.

Hungry.

She was hungry.

_It's impossible... Dead people can't be hungry..._

Then she heard a smell.

It was incredibly sweet, incredibly strong... Incredibly... perfect.

Juliet looked up, trying to crawl, even slither up to that scent.

The source? A tree, not far from her, with apples of a sparkling gold color.

Juliet came up, taken from hunger.

She took the trunk and shook it hard, dropping a fruit.

She took it in his hand, stroking it. It was so nice...

She put it closer to the mouth, savoring its taste.

"STOP! You're so stupid to eat the golden fruit?"

* * *

Angela found herself surrounded by darkness.

She felt a cold wind that made her shiver.

"Is this really the Underwhere, Dimmy?" Angela asked as she looked up at the purple and black sky.

"Uh huh," Dimmy said, "Let's just find your friend and get out of here. I want those cheese cakes."

Angela nodded, "Agreed."

The two of them began to walk down the road.

Angela suddenly noticed some black blobs. They appeared to be wearing white underwear.

"Maybe the two of them have seen Juliet." Angela said.

"Go talk to them, then!" Dimmy grunted.

Angela walked over and politely tapped one of them on what seemed to be their back. "Excuse me."

The two of them looked over at the girl, "Welcome to the Underwhere man! Like our underwear?" the tall blob said.

"Why yes, I do." Angela mutted, "Mr, Blob," she said, "I'm looking for my friend who died. Have you seen anyone around here that is new?"

"First of all, WE AREN'T BLOBS. WE'RE SHAYDES." the shorter Shayde said "Secondly, yeah... Someone passed here quite a while ago."

Angela gasped in delight, "Really!? What did they look like?!"

"It was a black haired boy. He had blue eyes... I think he said something about protecting his girlfriend and ending up dying." the tall Shayde said.

Angela went pale, "Urgh... erm... nevermind. Thanks for your help." she said and walked off awkwardly back to Dimmy.

"What did they say?" Dimmy asked.

"Nothing! NOPE! They are completely clueless!" Angela muttered, "Let's just keep moving, okay?!"

Dimentio sighed, "Whatever you say..."

* * *

Juliet's hand let go of the apple, her gaze directed to the person who had just spoken.

A Nimbi, or rather two, were in front of her.

The first was of a beige color with her hair kept in a quoin, while the second was of a beige tending to blue, and a more squared head.

"What do you want? I'm hungry" Juliet muttered, realizing only after the tone of her voice.

"First of all, I just saved your life." The first Nimbi said.

Juliet sighed. "Oh, sorry... it's that I'm... just... hungry..." she stuttered.

"Well, this is not a problem" the second Nimbi said. "Blubi prepared tea and biscuits, and he never minds having guests"

Juliet felt the two taking her from under the arms, and lost consciousness.

"Hey... Hey! Tea! It's still hot!"

Juliet shook her head, openeing her eyes.

The second Nimbi, the bluish one, was standing in front of her, with a cup of tea.

"Water..." Juliet whispered.

She took the cup with both hands, and began to drink.

The girl pulled out the mouth of the cup, when she noticed that... everybody was staring at her.

With everybody she meant three Nimbis: the first two of first and another, older.

Juliet looked at them. "What are you looking at?"

The old Nimbi smiled. "Sorry, but it's rare to see someone drinking... so." Juliet looked at herself. And she noticed that the tea was all over her face.

The Nimbis giggled and Juliet, blushing, wiped her face.

"Sorry... it's that I really needed water" she smiled.

The beige Nimbi smiled. "My name is Luvbi. He is Blubi" she said, pointing to the old man.

"And I'm Bonny" the bluish Nimbi smiled.

* * *

A twig breaking broke the dead silence of the Underwhere Road. Angela froze in her tracks and realized it was just her foot.

Looking skywards, she saw Dimmy floating around the treetops. "HELLLLOOOOOOO?! Miss Juliet?! You there?" he yelled.

No reply.

"It's no use, Dimmy!" Angela called. "We've been searching for like 3 hours but nothing!"

Dimmy womp'd and floated back down to Angela. "Well then. Let's just go ask Queen Jaydes and see if she knows if Juliet is here or not.. that way we can tell if this visit was just a waste of time."

"Whatever you say... 'Dim-stir" she said rolling her eyes.

After their arrival in The Underwhere, Dimmy and Angela spilt up to search hoping they would find Juliet more quickly... but after searching almost the entire place they bumped into each other again, both out of luck.

A giant stone palace suddenly formed into view, and the two walked up the long staircase bumping into two 'D-men'.

"What do you need with the queen?!" one of them asked stiffly.

"I've come in search of my friend, Juliet." Angela said hesitantly.

The D-Man just nodded and said, "Right this way..." and led the jester and the girl to a throne room. A purple wearing queen sat on a throne at the end of the room.

* * *

Juliet was walking with Luvbi and Bonny on a cloud, chatting with them.

"Assembling your memories could help you," Bonny said.

"Tell us a little of you!" Luvbi exclaimed happily.

Juliet made a thoughtful face. "Let's see... My name is Juliet, I'm 14 years old, and I live in... in... another dimension, I think. I have a power connected to water. This is why I love water. My best friend is Angela. Angela is a wizard, she has a magic wand. And... We left it in Castle Bleck. "

"What is Castle Bleck?" Luvbi asked.

"Hmm ... Castle Bleck is the place where... umm... the bad guys live, let's say it in this way. that's where Dimentio has separated me and Angela."

"Where do you think your friend can be?" Bonny asked.

"Angela is at home." Juliet replied, suddenly certain.

"And why not? Why she didn't stay with you? " Luvbi said.

"It was a spell. Linked to the wand. I think his mother... put it? If you're going to die, you come home. I think so."

"You're not dead, you know?" Luvbi whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You're not dead. You're hungry. You still have burns. I'm sorry, but you're not one of the usual floating spirits that live here" Luvbi concluded.


End file.
